La fuerza de Sheccid
by DanoninoPeace
Summary: He comprendido que formas parte de mí sé que tal vez nunca estarás tangible a mi lado pero también sé que calvez nunca te irás. Eres el aire, el cielo, el agua, eres la sed de cariño que el creador sembró en mi corazón. Eres la definición del amor aunque jamás haya podido definirse ni pueda hacerse nunca: Definir es limitar y el amor no tiene limites.


LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN AL MUNDO DE HARRY POTTER, A WARNER Y A J.K. ROWLING, EL CONTENIDO DEL LIBRO ES PROPIEDAD DE CARLOS CUAUHTÉMOC SÁNCHEZ. TODO ESTO LO REALIZO SIN FINES DE LUCRO, SOLO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENER.

**1**

**EL AUTOMÓVIL ROJO**

Llevo veinte minutos de caminata sobre el pavimento mojado cuando un moderno automóvil rojo se detiene junto a mí.

—¡Hey, amigo! —el conductor abre la ventana eléctrica—. ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra la Escuela Tecnológica?

—Claro —contesto—, de allá vengo. Regrese por esa calle y después...

—No, no —me interrumpe—. Necesito que me lleves personalmente. Como un favor especial.

Titubeo un poco, aunque sé lo que debo contestar. —Discúlpeme, pero lo más que puedo hacer es indicarle dónde está.

La ventanilla de atrás se abre y aparece el rostro de un compañero de mi salón.

—¡Ratón de biblioteca! No tengas miedo, sube al coche... El señor es profesor de biología y vede algunos productos para jóvenes. Quiere que lo llevemos a la escuela. Anímate. Acompáñame.

—¿Qué productos?

—Sube, no seas cobarde. Ya te explicará él...

—Pe... pero tengo algo de prisa. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?

—Es largo de contar —interviene el hombre—; te interesará. Además, al terminar la demostración te daré algo de dinero.

Por la promesa económica, pero sobre todo por la evidente decencia del profesor de biología, la belleza del automóvil y la mirada confiada de mi compañero de escuela, accedo a subir. Es impensable que un hombre tan pulcramente vestido y de tan fina expresión pueda tener malas intenciones.

Desgraciadamente cuando me percato de mi error de apreciación ya es demasiado tarde.

Un viento helado silba en la ranura de la ventanilla haciendo revolotear mi ropa. Presiono el botón eléctrico del vidrio pero éste no se mueve. El hombre ha activado el seguro bloqueando las ventanas.

—¿Cómo vas en la escuela?

—Pues bien... muy bien.

—No me digas que te gusta estudiar.

Le miro la cara. Conduce demasiado rápido, como si conociese perfectamente la colonia.

—Sí me gusta; ¿por qué lo pregunta?

—Eres hombre... supongo. Aunque te guste estudiar, piensa. Seguramente no te gusta tanto y el trabajo que te voy a proponer será mucho más satisfactorio. Algo que le agradaría a cualquier hombre.

—¿El trabajo? ¿Cuál trabajo? ¿No es usted profesor? ¿No vende productos? Mire... la escuela es por allí.

—Ah, sí, sí, lo había olvidado, pero no te preocupes, conozco el camino. Percibo un sudor frío. —"¡Estúpido!", me repito una y otra vez. He sido engañado fácilmente. Me doy la vuelta en el asiento para ver a Ron, pero éste parece encontrarse en otro mundo. Hojea lentamente una revista con la boca abierta.

—No te asustes, quiero ser tu amigo —el hombre sonríe y me mira rápidamente; de lejos, el saco y la corbata le ayudan a aparentar seriedad, pero de cerca hay definitivamente algo anormal y desagradable en su persona; es ligeramente bizco, tiene el cabello lacio y grasoso—. Confía en mí, no te obligaré a hacer algo que te desagrade.

—Regréseme adonde me recogió.

—Claro. Si no eres lo suficiente maduro para el trabajo te regresaré, pero no creo que haya ningún problema; supongo que te gustan las mujeres, ¿o no?

El hombre acelera; parece no importarle conducir como un demonio en plena zona habitacional. Estoy paralizado. Si sufrimos un accidente tal vez pueda huir, pero si no... ¿Adónde vamos con tanta prisa?

—¿Alguna vez has visto desnuda a una muchacha? No creo, ¿verdad? Y nunca has acariciado un cuerpo, ni lo has besado, ni lo has... —el hombre suelta una carcajada, hace un gesto obsceno y agrega—: Ron, pásame una revista para que la vea tu amigo.

Mi compañero escolar obedece de inmediato.

—Deléitate un poco con ella. Es una ocupación muy, muy agradable... —la portada lo dice todo—. Vamos. Hojéala. No te va a pasar nada por mirarla.

Abro la publicación con mano temblorosa. He visto en otras ocasiones algunos desnudos, incluso revistas para "adultos" que mis compañeros escondían como grandes tesoros, pero jamás algo como esto... El sentimiento del hombre, degradado hasta el extremo, extiende sus límites en mis manos. Me siento confundido. Toco las fotografías con las yemas de los dedos; son auténticas; estas personas realmente fueron captadas por la cámara haciendo eso... Lo que estoy mirando va más allá de la exhibición de desnudos. Llega a la más grotesca perversidad.

—¿Ya se te puso duro? —pregunta el sujeto disminuyendo la velocidad.

Separa la mano derecha del volante y la lleva hasta mi entrepierna. Estoy paralizado, sin alcanzar a comprender lo que intenta hacer. Con un ágil movimiento introduce su mano en el pantalón y palpa mis genitales como queriendo corroborar la madurez de su presa. La inspección es rápida y siento una gran repulsión. Retira la mano para sentenciar:

—Necesito fotografías de chicos y chicas de tu edad. El acto sexual, como ves, puede hacerse con una o con varias parejas simultáneamente. Es muy divertido. También realizamos filmaciones. ¿Nunca has pensado en ser actor?

El auto desciende por una hermosa unidad habitacional, rodeada de parques y juegos infantiles. Tardo unos segundos en reconocer el lugar.

—¿Qué te parece esa muchacha?

Miro al frente e identifico a una joven vestida con el uniforme de la escuela. No tengo tiempo de hablar, el coche llega hasta ella y se detiene a un costado. Una cara conocida se vuelve con alegría. Se trata, ni más ni menos, de la chica pecosa que hace un par de meses presentó públicamente a la nueva compañera en la ceremonia cívica.

"¡Dios mío!", me digo agachado la cabeza, "esto no puede estar pasando". Durante dos meses he vigilado casi a diario a la joven de recién ingreso profundamente conmovido por su estilo y he aquí que, antes de que ella sepa de mi existencia, me encuentro con su mejor amiga en las peores circunstancias.

—Qué tal, linda —dice el tipo llevando ahora la mano derecha a su propia entrepierna para acariciarse por encima del pantalón mientras habla—. Necesitamos tu ayuda; nos perdimos; no conocemos estos rumbos y queremos encontrar una escuela de jóvenes.

—Pues mire, hay una muy cerca.

—No, no. Queremos que tus nos lleves. Vendemos ciertos productos y posiblemente tú conozcas a alguien que se interese. Si nos acompañas te daré una comisión.

"¿Si nos...?" La chica pecosa se percata de que hay dos personas más en el automóvil.

—¿Por qué no lo llevan ellos?

Cierro rápidamente el ejemplar de la revista, sujeto el portafolio fuertemente con la mano izquierda y con la derecha acciono la manija para abrir la portezuela. Se escucha un golpe seco, pero la puerta no se abre. El tipo se vuelve con la velocidad de una fiera, me mira y sonríe sardónico.

—Tiene seguro para niños... Tranquilízate o te irá mal.

¿Seguro para niños en la puerta delantera? Es mentira. La manija ha sido arreglada para que no pueda accionarse desde el interior. Me siento atrapado. La ventanilla tampoco se abre.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Luna.

—Tú debes de conocer a varias muchachas y ellos no —comenta el tipo jadeando—. ¿Qué dices? Si nos deleitas con tu compañía unos minutos te regresaré hasta aquí y te daré algo de dinero.

—¿Qué productos venden?

El hombre me quita lentamente la revista y se la muestra a la chica, cerciorándose de que no hay nadie cerca.

Ron ha dejado su propio entretenimiento e inclinado hacia delante sonríe, atento a lo que sucede, pero la vergüenza y la sospecha de saberse cerca de su primera experiencia sexual lo hacen esconderse detrás de la cabeza del conductor.

Ella se ha quedado inmóvil con un gesto de asombro sin tomar la revista. El hombre la hojea frente a ella.

—¿Ya te "calentaste", pequeña?

Luna permanece callada; parece muy asustada, pero paradójicamente no deja de observar las fotografías. El hombre saca una caja de debajo del asiento, vuelve a cerciorarse de que no hay nadie en las proximidades y se la muestra.

—Esto es para cuando estés sola... ¿Lo conocías? Funciona de maravilla. Como el verdadero. Vamos, no te avergüences. Tócalo. Siente su textura...

La chica se niega a mirar el pene artificial que le exhiben.

—Ya te sentirás con más confianza —asegura el hombre al tiempo que continúan sus acaloradas caricias sobre el pantalón—. Tenemos muchas otras cosas cautivantes que te relajarán. Ya lo verás.

En ese instante la joven parece captar el peligro, pero llevada por una idea incomprensible se presta a seguir el juego. El hombre le hace preguntas sobre su constitución, sus sensaciones, sus problemas, y ella responde con monosílabos y movimientos de cabeza.

—Está bien —asiente al fin con un viso de suspicacia—, los acompañaré a la escuela, pero con la condición de que me regresen aquí después.

—¿Vives cerca?

—Sí. Por la esquina donde va cruzando aquella muchacha.

—¿Es tu compañera? ¿La conoces? ¡Trae el mismo uniforme que tú!

—Estudia en mi escuela.

—Llámala ¿Crees que querrá acompañarnos?

Me quedo literalmente helado. No puede ser verdad. ¿De qué se trata? La hermosa estudiante de recién ingreso...

Recuerdo que hace dos meses, cuando la conocí, el cielo amenazaba tormenta; había centellas y rayos en la ceremonia cívica. Luna anunció por micrófono que había llegado una nueva compañera cuyo padre era diplomático y acababa de mudarse a nuestra ciudad. Después comunicó que dicha estudiante pasaría al frente a declamar un poema. A muchos el asunto nos tenía sin cuidado. Vigilábamos con recelo las traicioneras nubes negras, pero cuando la recién llegada comenzó a hablar nos impactó su presencia. Como estaba en la primera fila, no pude evitar dar un paso para observarla mejor. Algunos payasos me imitaron en una parodia de querer irse sobre ella. La hermosura de la chica era insólita, pero lo verdaderamente impresionante era su seguridad, su aplomo, la fuerza de carácter que reflejaba en su voz... En ese momento el fulgor de un nuevo rayo nos iluminó momentáneamente y casi de inmediato se escuchó le estridente trueno. Comenzó a lloviznar, pero nadie se movió. Fue un fenómeno interesante. La concurrencia quedó atrapada con la enérgica dramatización.

Durante los siguientes días no pude detener la avalancha de emociones contradictorias. Me sentí enamorado, feliz, temeroso, expectante. La espié. Le escribí poemas. Imaginé que cuando ella me conociera, también debía impresionarse. Acerté a ese respecto. Me conocerá ahora, como ayudante del promotor pornográfico a medio camino de seducir a su amiga la pecosa...

El conductor toca la bocina del automóvil y saca el brazo para hacerle señales a la muchacha, invitándola a aproximarse.

—¡Ven! —la llama y luego comenta en voz baja—: Así se completan las dos parejas.

—Prefiero ir sola —interviene Luna—, no la conozco bien y tal vez lo arruine todo.

La miro atónito. Miente... ¡Por supuesto que la conoce bien! Es su mejor amiga.

—Como quieras —dice el hombre sospechando que pierde el control—; vamos, sube entonces. No nos tardaremos muchos — esconde la revista y sonríe con malicia—. Sube al asiento de atrás. Por la otra puerta. Sólo se abre desde fuera.

La pecosa rodea el auto. El hombre sonríe mirándonos a Ron y a mí alternadamente en señal de triunfo.

El movimiento de la mano de Luna es lento y nervioso. El pestillo de la cerradura de atrás se destraba con un chasquido metálico. Después abre también la portezuela delantera y comienza a dar pasos hacia atrás, alejándose del vehículo.

—¿Qué haces? ¿Adónde vas? Me lo prometiste, no tardaremos, vamos, ¡sube ya! Los dos muchachos son buenas personas, verás cómo no te dolerá. Todo te gustará mucho. Vamos, ¡sube ya!

Luna echa a correr calle arriba. El hombre, furioso, comienza a tocar el claxon.

—¡Ron, ve por ella!

El chico obedece y aprovecha para saltar del auto, pero apenas he dado unos pasos reparo en que he dejado mi portafolios. Regreso, me inclino para alcanzarlo y el hombre me sujeta la muñeca.

—Vas muy aprisa, cretino; tú vienes con nosotros.

Me sacudo pero es inútil. Llevo la mano libre hasta la de mi opresor y la trato de arrancar de mi antebrazo.

—¡Suélteme...! —murmuro mientras lo empujo. El tipo es mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás hubiera pensado o yo soy mucho más débil. Veo su enorme rostro grasiento llena de hoyuelos, su gesto duro y sus repugnantes ojos bizcos que me miran sin mirarme.

—Te voy a enseñar a que no seas un maldito cobarde. Te voy a enseñar.

—¡Suélteme!

—Te voy a enseñar... —y empieza a arrastrarme al interior del auto. Desesperado forcejeo y casi logro zafarme, pero el hombre me detiene con el otro brazo. Como último recurso le escupo la cara, entonces me suelta dando un alarido. Empuño mis útiles, salto hacia fuera y echo a correr, pero el cuerpo no se ha equilibrado con el peso del portafolios y éste se me enreda entre las piernas haciéndome trastabillar. Me voy al suelo de frente y meto las manos un instante antes de estrellar la cara contra el pavimento. Mi portafolios rueda pero afortunadamente no se abre. El auto rojo está a media calle. Veo cómo Ron regresa al vehículo sin saber alcanzado a su presa, me grita algo que no entiendo, vuelve a subirse al asiento trasero, cierra su portezuela mientras el conductor cierra la delantera; veo cómo se enciende los pequeños focos blancos y escucho al mismo tiempo el ruido que produce el engranaje de la caja de velocidades cuando se intenta embragar la reversa apresuradamente.

Me pongo de pie. Voy hasta el portafolios, lo levanto con rapidez y, vislumbrando la entrada de un extenso campo lleno de árboles, inicio una nueva carrera desesperado por alejarme. El automóvil viene en reversa directamente hacia mí. Puedo sentirlo, puedo escucharlo. Está a punto de alcanzarme cuando llego a la banquete y giro hacia la izquierda sin dejar de correr. Mi mente es una mar de ideas contradictorias, de imágenes excitantes y repugnantes a la vez.

Cuando me he alejado lo suficiente y veo que no me siguen, aminoro el paso y me tiro exhausto en el césped.


End file.
